4th Grade: Been There, Done That
by PersonY2K
Summary: Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and Kate experience 5th grade, and all of it’s so called ‘wonders’. I"M BACK!
1. Second Day

4th Grade: Been There, Done That  
  
Summary: Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and Kate experience 5th grade, and all of it's so called 'wonders'. (L/G)  
  
A/N: Since I'm one of the youngest people on fanfiction.net, I wanted to write a story based on fifth grade. Well, I'll be in sixth grade really soon, but whatever. Oh, and pretend that they are in a school that is fourth, fifth, and sixth, because that's like my school.  
  
Chapter One: Second Day  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
"This is great!" I exclaimed on the second day of fifth grade.  
  
"I know, really! We're fifth graders now! I mean, seriously. No more getting picked on, no more 'Awwww, look at them, they're so cute'. Thank god!" Kate smiled.  
  
"What's to like?" Gordo piped up. "This'll be like one of those years when everyone is bragging about what they have, and whining about what they don't."  
  
"Ignore him." Miranda said.  
  
"Don't we always?" I laughed. "This is amazing! We actually get lockers! And switch classes... whatever those are."  
  
"So, Lizzie, who do you like?" Kate asked out of nowhere.  
  
"Okay, that was random." I said, and then continued. "But, you know... I don't know."  
  
Miranda scoffed. "Like always. Just tell us, get it over with."  
  
"I seriously don't know who I like!" I exclaimed. "I'm not like you guys, drooling over every guy I see."  
  
"Hey, I don't do that!" Gordo exclaimed, and we all burst out laughing.  
  
"What can I say? Noah is so HOT!" Kate sighed.  
  
"How can you judge someone when you've only known them for a day?" Gordo asked, clearly confused.  
  
Now that was a change.  
  
"Noah's ugly!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"Who's Noah?" I asked.  
  
"A hottie."  
  
"Not!"  
  
"You think everyone is hot."  
  
"I don't want to be part of this conversation." Gordo said, walking into the school.  
  
"You know, for some awkward reason, I agree."  
  
***  
  
Miranda POV  
  
"It's so weird!" I exclaimed to Kate. "I'm so weird!"  
  
"Miranda, not wearing a bra doesn't mean you're weird." Kate assured.  
  
Right.  
  
"But Kate, everyone has a bra!"  
  
"Gordo doesn't."  
  
"Very funny." I said sarcastically. "But, I'm serious. If I want to be popular, I need one!"  
  
"You want to be *what*?!" Kate exclaimed, as if the very thought was horrifying.  
  
I don't know why, but for some reason, Kate was bitter enemies with Claire Miller. She an be a little rude sometimes, but she's not that annoying. But Claire's popular, and you know what that means... Kate hates popular people.  
  
"What's wrong with wanting to be popular?" I asked her.  
  
"A lot." She said, and stormed off, leaving me confused.  
  
Well, at least I had Lizzie and Gordo. 


	2. Andrea McKenna

Chapter 2: Andrea McKenna  
  
A/N: There is a girl that I know that's named Andrea who seriously gets on my case, so that's why I used her. Everything here about her is true, except her last name. She is from Orlando and everything.  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Hope." Andrea McKenna said.  
  
"Why, hello, Andrea."  
  
'Suck up.' I thought.  
  
"I, uh, wanted to let you know ahead of time that Lizzie McGuire is mentally disabled, so you might want to excuse her if she gets... rowdy." Andrea smiled brightly.  
  
Animated Lizzie: What!!!!!  
  
My jaw dropped wide open. How dare she say something like that!  
  
Andrea had just moved over the summer from Orlando. She went to a private school with UNIFORMS! Talk about icky. She went to Disney World twice every year, but now that she moved to Hillridge, she complains about everything.  
  
She thinks it's cold here!  
  
Talk about insane.  
  
"Did you hear that!" I exclaimed to Gordo, who sat right across from me. "Did you hear what she said!"  
  
"What?" He asked, not really paying attention.  
  
I screamed.  
  
The whole class fell silent, and then everyone started giggling.  
  
"Lizzie, would you like to go to the Resource Room? The people there are very friendly and will help you out with your... needs." Andrea grinned nastily.  
  
I gasped. "Actually, you know, I'm..." I trailed off. "...fine. I just need some air." I motioned for Gordo to follow me outside.  
  
Outside is where our lockers were. Right outside our classroom. Girls' were on one side, and boys' were on the other. We were one of the lucky fifth grade classes to have lockers. Our switch class (which I'll explain later) has them, too. But those are the only fifth graders who have lockers.  
  
All of the sixth graders had lockers, and guess what!! We were the only fifth grade class room in the sixth grade hallway! It made us feel so much older. I think all of this (lockers, switch classes, two levels to our school) was to train us for jr. high.  
  
Jr. High. Ooh, the thought gave me shivers.  
  
"Gordo!" I exclaimed, as soon as we were outside alone. "Can you believe her!?"  
  
"Who, Andrea?" He asked. "She's incredibly nice."  
  
"What????? She made me look like a total retard."  
  
"She saved your but, McGuire." He pointed out. "Or else you would have gotten in major trouble for screaming."  
  
"But she was the *reason* I screamed!"  
  
"Just drop it. She's not so bad." Gordo said.  
  
"How can you say that! She's a witch."  
  
"You've only known her for a day. Give it a rest, and get to know her.  
  
"But-"  
  
Gordo looked at me with those eyes. That look. The look that said "Shhhhh, I'm sick of you." I shut up.  
  
"Okay, fine." I said. "But I'm still P.Oed at her."  
  
"What does that mean?" Gordo looked at me strangely.  
  
"What would you do without me, Gordo? Are you socially challenged? It means pissed off." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Oh. Well, I bet you don't know what-"  
  
"You're right Gordo, I don't know what 'the word you were going to say' means. Come on, let's go inside before Andrea tells everyone that my parents were circus clowns."  
  
Little did I know, Andrea was watching us from behind the door, grinning mischievously, and planning. 


	3. Say Hello To Mrs Ungermeyer

Chapter 3: Say hello to Mrs. Ungermeyer  
  
A/N: The whole switch-class thing isn't all that complicated. You switch from your homeroom teacher to another one for one or two subjects. In this case, Lizzie and Gordo switch with Mrs. Ungermeyer's class, and Miranda and Kate switch with Mrs. Hope's class.  
  
At this point, Mrs. Ungermeyer is a fifth grade teacher, and then she moves up to be a high school principal later. I really wanted some of the well-known characters to reappear in this story, so... here it goes. Oh, and later on, I'll explain the whole math advanced/un-advanced groups. ***  
  
"Any questions?" Mrs. Hope asked.  
  
Danny Kessler raised his hand. "What did you just say?"  
  
Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
Animated Lizzie: It wasn't *that* funny.  
  
Mrs. Hope ignored him. "Okay, it's time for science."  
  
We lined up quietly.  
  
"Gordo, I'm freaked out." I said. "The rumors I've heard about Mrs. Ungermeyer aren't pleasant."  
  
"Pleasant? Since when have been saying that?"  
  
"Since now."  
  
"Okay, what have you heard?" He asked me, as we walked into the hall in a line. I juggled my science books, and wondered if I'd have to do this all the time in jr. high. "I heard that she is mean, no duh. I heard that she eats nails for breakfast."  
  
"Really? Because I heard she eats *toe*nails for breakfast." Gordo joked.  
  
I smiled weakly.  
  
I thought we'd meet her yesterday, but we didn't have time, so we have to go through the torture now. Isn't that just *great*?  
  
Miranda and Kate were in Mrs. Ungermeyer's class. I wondered how they were surviving.  
  
I wondered IF they were surviving.  
  
We passed Kate and Miranda's class in the hallway. The whole class shot us sympathetic looks, which just made me more scared.  
  
"Is she really that bad?" I asked Kate.  
  
"You both are wrong. She doesn't eat nails for breakfast, she eats kids." She nodded sadly and kept walking silently.  
  
"Miranda?" I asked, looking for support.  
  
She just nodded.  
  
"Okay, *now* I'm scared." I said to Gordo.  
  
"Me too." He said, but then he snapped back to hope-for-the-best, look-on- the-bright-side Gordo. "I mean, she can't be that bad."  
  
We approached Mrs. Ungermyer's classroom, and Mrs. Ungermeyer opened the door.  
  
"Hello, children. I hope we have a great year." She smiled a tooth grin.  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Science was terrible. I tried to get on Mrs. Ungermeyer's good side, but I soon figured out that she had no good side.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Ungermyer." I said sweetly on my way to my assigned desk, making sure I didn't say 'hi' or 'hey', because adults don't like that.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked, leafing through papers. "I'm busy here. But let me write you're name down. What is it?"  
  
"Uh, David Gordon."  
  
"Well, David Gordon, you are on my list as a kiss-up. Trust me, the list is not a place you want to be." (A/N: Now where have we heard that before?)  
  
I smiled and returned to my seat. "God, she's harsh." I whispered to Lizzie.  
  
Mrs. Ungermeyer stood up at the front of the chalkboard. "Now, your average science teacher would make you read from the Houghton-Mifflin book, but I am not your average science teacher, because the people who wrote those are suckers, and it is below your level. So..."  
  
She passed out books with white covers. They said only one thing in plain black print:  
  
Mrs. Ungermyer's Science  
  
She could at least make the book interesting by making the cover more... attractive, instead boring, but I didn't dare say that out loud.  
  
"Open it to page one." She demanded.  
  
We obeyed without a sound. Not even Danny, the class clown, was stupid enough to mess with her.  
  
And we plunged into the educating world of science with Mrs. Ungermeyer. 


	4. The Wonderful World of IM

Chapter 4: The Wonderful World of IM  
  
Miranda POV  
  
"Okay, since it's what everyone popular is doing lately, I got an account! It's imapunkygrl. I got you three one, too." I exclaimed on the way home from school.  
  
"Three, one, two." Gordo rolled his eyes and scoffed. Sometimes I think he is too mature for the three of us.  
  
"Oh, coolness! I've always wanted AOL. What's my username?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"LiLiz56." I said, writing it down on her hand. "Meet me as soon as you get home."  
  
"Awesome!" She nodded.  
  
"What's mine?" Gordo suddenly looked curious.  
  
"Camera_Man." I wrote his on his hand. "Kate, yours is..."  
  
She cut me off. "IM is something popular kids do. Something Claire does. I can't do something Claire does. I'm not going to have an IM."  
  
"You know, Claire breathes, and so do you." Gordo pointed out.  
  
"Why do you always have to be right!?" Kate exclaimed, and turned toward me. "Sorry, Miranda. I can't." And with that, she walked off.  
  
"Okay, I'll call you!" Lizzie yelled after her.  
  
"I feel really sorry for her." I said.  
  
"I know. She has Mrs. Ungermeyer." Gordo shuddered.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I mean, about how Claire controls everything she does. It's sad."  
  
"Yeah, it is, but Miranda, I have to agree with her. Why *do* you want to be popular?" Lizzie asked.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"Kate'll hate you if you do." Gordo said.  
  
I shrugged again, even though I had thought of that before. It was really hard to choose, popularity, or Kate?  
  
Well, so far, Kate was winning.  
  
***  
  
imapunkygrl: hey u guys  
  
LiLiz56: This is so cool!  
  
Camera_Man: It's okay, I guess.  
  
LiLiz56: Gordo! It's more than that!  
  
imapunkygrl: i lurned how 2 talk inet tok.  
  
Camera_Man: What was that?  
  
imapunkygrl: u mean 'wut wuz tat'  
  
LiLiz56: Cut it out, Miranda! Do that when you are chatting with popular people. With us, just talk normal.  
  
imapunkygrl: ok  
  
Camera_Man: Mrs. Ungermeyer is tough.  
  
LiLiz56: I KNOW! I hate her!  
  
imapunkygrl: At least you don't have her all day.  
  
Camera_Man: Neither do you. You have Mrs. Hope for science, and maybe math. We'll know tomorrow.  
  
imapunkygrl: Gordo, stop correcting us!  
  
Camera_Man: SoRRY  
  
LiLiz56: So, you know Andrea?  
  
imapunkygrl: McKenna?  
  
LiLiz56: Yeah, her.  
  
imapunkygrl: what bout her?  
  
Camera_Man: That's 'about'.  
  
imapunkygrl: ignore him.  
  
LiLiz56: I hate her! :(  
  
imapunkygrl: she's ok  
  
Camera_Man: That's what I said, but Little-Miss-Priss says she's a witch.  
  
LiLiz56: I didn't say that... ok, so maybe I did.  
  
imapunkygrl: y wut did she do?  
  
Camera_Man: Miranda!  
  
imapunkygrl: sorry, srroy  
  
imapunkygrl: *sorry not srroy  
  
LiLiz56: She told Mrs. Hope that I was a retard.  
  
imapunkygrl: really?  
  
LiLiz56: She said I needed 'help'.  
  
imapunkygrl: u mean lyk special help??  
  
Camera_Man: MIRANDA!  
  
Camera_Man has logged out.  
  
imapunkygrl: *giggles*  
  
LiLiz56: Well, you really pissed him off.  
  
imapunkygrl: *shrugs* his problem, not mine  
  
LiLiz56: w/e  
  
imapunkygrl: hey! U no inet tok!  
  
LiLiz56: a lil bit. I jus din't wanna get gordo mad.  
  
LiLiz56: Well, cya, got 2 help Matt do somtin  
  
imapunkygrl: cya! :)  
  
LiLiz56 has logged out.  
  
imapunkygrl has logged out. 


	5. Cheerleading Camp

Chapter Five: Cheerleading Camp  
  
A/N: Yes, this is the camp that Kate goes to and becomes popular.  
  
Kate POV  
  
I sighed. Claire was keeping me away from my friends. Who did she think she was, anyway? Some popular freak who thought she control the place?  
  
I leafed through the mail, hoping there was something for me. There almost never was, unless it was from Grandma or Grandpa or a birthday invitation or maybe a magazine. Usually, the mail was full of the grown-up junk, like bills and wedding invitations, coupons and brochures.  
  
Today wasn't any different. Water bill, heating bill, JCPenny is having a sale (they have one every weekend, just to let you know), and a brochure for some camp.  
  
I looked twice at the camp brochure.  
  
Cheerleading Camp  
  
Ages: 9-14  
  
Date: June 15- July 15  
  
Cost: $1,000  
  
I read the inside, which had a lot of fun stuff. They'd have cheerleading, swimming, and lots of other stuff. It would be really cool if I got to go. But it was expensive, and I knew my mom wouldn't be able to afford it.  
  
If only my dad were here. But no, he had to leave us.  
  
My mom has trouble giving me allowance. We're not poor, it's just that we aren't normal. We have to 'watch what we spend', as Mom says. We don't have extra money for camps, vacations, or anything of that sort.  
  
I had only sixty dollars saved up, and that was for this awesome pair of shoes that my mom said she wouldn't buy.  
  
But this camp seemed better than a new pair of shoes. I mean, summer is always so dull. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo go on their family vacations, trips to the beach, and all that, but I'm stuck here at home all summer, reading, watching TV, playing outside alone, whatever. This camp would be good for me.  
  
But the question was, how was I going to get $1,000?  
  
That was a lot. The most money I had ever saved up was $90 for these walkie- talkies I had bought last year. (A/N: I think all fourth graders want to buy walkie-talkies. Remember Matt...?) And for that, I sold cookies. For two months.  
  
Well, at least I had the whole school year.  
  
I'd better get to work.  
  
But... Would Claire be there?  
  
I mean, is *was* a cheerleading camp. Popular people like cheerleading, or at least, that's what Miranda says. So I might, just might, run into Claire Miller there. That would be a nightmare.  
  
I shuddered.  
  
What would be worse was if I ran into Claire and her posse there. They'd pulverize me, play jokes on me, and talk like this:  
  
"Like, totally! That outfit is the most cutest for, like, ever. You need berry blue icing nail polish, no that's wrong... oh duh! I mean, like, any blue nail polish would go with that outfit! Well, except for that sparkly kind... actually, you know, that outfit totally sucks. Go to the mall! Have you looked in a mirror lately? Like, you should. Your eyebrows don't match, and I know for a fact that you haven't shaved your legs since, like, Tuesday... Oh, my gosh!"  
  
That seriously gets on my nerves. I heard Claire talking to one of her friends, Brianna. (A/N: Think about that girl in the movie that said 'it's like watching one of those little furry animals get killed on the Discovery Channel' at the graduation.) God, don't they have brains?  
  
But I was going, no matter what. 


	6. Rachel Jackson

Chapter Six: Rachel Jackson  
  
A/N: I'm back! Did you miss me? Well, let's see... there's this girl named Rachel who is another person that bugs me and this is all true about her. Her last name isn't really Jackson. If your name is Rachel , don't worry. I'm probably *not* talking about you. This is a true story, like most of everything in this story.  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
I have known Rachel Jackson since first grade. She is popular, short, skinny, athletic, and mean. She was never mean to me (she was never *anything* to me), just to everyone else.  
  
She has a seventh grade perverted jock for a brother named Emilio, and a second grade annoying kid brother name Lorenzo who is in Matt's class and their bitter enemies. Her dad, Manuelo, is Matt's old soccer coach. Her child-like mom, Monica, is a nurse at Matt's school. I like their parents, but not exactly their kids. They live on our street. So pretty much wherever I go, I'm surrounded by one of the Jacksons.  
  
It just so happens that Rachel was tired of picking on everyone else, and decided to pick on me that year. But I didn't know it was coming.  
  
Rachel obviously got a ride to school for the past two days, because on the third day, she was at my bus stop. Not knowing that she was evil, I waved to her. She smirked.  
  
August 21st was chillier than the average August morning, so I had a jacket on. I absolutely *loved* that jacket. It was Christmassy plaid, with red, green, and yellow lines. Inside it was lined with red satin silk. The neck (collar) and both ends of sleeves had red fur on it. The only problem was that I was outgrowing the jacket, it only came up to my belly button, and was too tight to close. But even like that, it looked Britany-ish.  
  
Under the jacket, I had a banana yellow baby tee. The neck and sleeves were outlines with teal blue. One the shirt, in sparkly, capital, teal-blue letters, it said ANGEL.  
  
My jeans weren't bad either. They were brand new. They were faded (but not bleached) so they looked as it they were old. On them, it had this pretty stained glass pattern down the front. The design was in brick yellow and also had a hint of sparkles.  
  
I thought the outfit was the coolest thing with my jewelry and high-heels. It matched, took me forever to put it together, and I was proud of it.  
  
Rachel was literally 4'2". I was 5' (but with my heels I was 5'2") She looked up at me strangely. I looked down at her.  
  
She had tons of body glitter on, as well as blue lipgloss and dark blue eyeshadow. Her very long brown hair (half as long as she was) was tied in a French braid. She had a blue Gap sweatshirt on with whiteish, silverish lettering, and white shorts. Her tennis shoes were Sketchers. She was wearing a black choker and no other jewelry.  
  
I was envied her. I was allowed to wear lipgloss (and I was wearing some that day), but no other makeup. My mom never had time to do a French braid in the mornings, ad if she did it at night, it'd get messed up. I had a Gap sweatshirt (like who doesn't), but it was dirty and stained, unlike Rachel's sparkling new one (or maybe she used Bounty, that stuff that makes your clothes 'like brand new').  
  
My mom said that it had to be at least 70 degrees for me to wear shorts and it was only 52. And plus, I didn't like my legs, they were kinda fat, unlike Rachel, who was skinny as a stick. And the Sketchers, well, they were over my parent's budget for shoes, $30. The black choker looked great on her tan skin. (Her dad was from the Philippines, and her mom was from Indonesia, so she had that smooth, tan skin.)  
  
She looked so... popular.  
  
"That is the ugliest outfit I have ever seen." Rachel remarked, swinging her one strap, black and blue Mudd backpack around.  
  
I was taken aback. How dare she insult my amazing outfit!  
  
Animated Lizzie: Oh no she didn't!  
  
But I didn't say anything You know that saying 'sticks and stones'. Words wouldn't hurt me. Well, actually the *real* reason I stayed quiet was because I was too chicken to mess with Rachel.  
  
The bus came, and thank goodness to Miranda, I knew to sit in the back because the front might as well have a 'Reserved for Nerds' sign on it. I sat one seat in front of Rachel. She started whispering and giggling to her friends.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie. I *love* your coat." Morgan O'Riley, who's mom is the manager of our city's Pizza Hut, giggled sarcastically.  
  
"Uh, thanks." I said, not sure what else to say, even though I knew she was being sarcastic.  
  
Rachel and Morgan started laughing hysterically.  
  
I was mad.  
  
And that is hot Rachel Jackson and I became rivals. 


End file.
